


Date Night

by witchyavenger



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, NSFW, No use of y/n, Swearing, descriptions of oral, descriptions of sex (piv)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: A letter and a present as a promise from Blue
Relationships: Blue Jones/Reader, Blue Jones/You
Kudos: 2





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/643032386021490688/valentines-drabble-dump-blue-jones-x-femreader

Sugar, 

I have sent these flowers to you as a surprise for this special day. If you open the box you will find a little gift I bought for you. The thing is, sugar, I’m sorry I can’t be here and spend time with you today and I wanted to make up for it. 

I promise you that I will treat you with extra attention tonight after I get home. What do you think about a date night? Well, I hope you’re excited because I have already arranged for it. We’ll order that red white you enjoyed so much last time and whatever else you like. I want to treat you tonight. If there is someone who deserves it, it’s you. 

I can’t wait to hear your cute little laugh when you’re tipsy from the wine. I’m most excited to just be with you, I want to hear all about your day while we eat. I haven’t had the peace to be there for you as much as I would like, I hope you don’t think I’ve been neglecting you. If you do, be assured that it will be different tonight. 

Do you like the flowers? They reminded me of you, so beautiful and delicate. They even smell almost as sweet as you… Have you opened your present yet? Please do, you don’t have to wait for me. As a matter of fact, I need you to open it now. Inside you’ll find a set of lingerie. I know how much you love being clad in lace and satins of all sorts of colors. I picked this one for you, I hope you don’t mind. When I saw it I couldn’t help thinking of you. The way you would look in it. How confidently you would move in it. You always have that one specific smile when you’re clad in a new set. Like you’re plotting my demise but you do it for fun. And you are my demise, Sugar. I can never resist you when you look up at me with those big eyes and that feigned innocence disrupted by your smirk. 

Wear the set for me tonight, please. Maybe you are already wearing it. God, the thought alone is driving me insane. I wish I could have seen you open the box, the spark in your eyes. But it only makes me look forward to our date more. I can’t wait to be with you. 

When we’re done with dinner, we’ll dance if you like. I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself though… Because I’ll know what you’re hiding underneath your dress and I won’t be able to resist the temptation of revealing it. 

Imagine my hand grazing over your lower back as we’re swaying… moving lower and lower so I can squeeze your butt and pull you closer. I’ll press my lips to your neck and mark your sweetspot until your gasping for air. Then I’ll take your dress off, let it fall to your feet. You’ll look like my own little present wrapped in lace. I can’t wait to unwrap you but first I’ll admire you. Rub up down the back of your bare thighs. Kiss your collarbone and your shoulder. I’ll drag my fingers over the fabric covering your chest, take my time admiring your tits. Your nipples will peak through the material when I brush over them. They will look so gorgeous I’ll just have to wrap my mouth around them until the lace is soaked through. Then we’ll have no option but to take it off. 

Next, I’ll lie you down on my bed to kiss every inch of your body. Show you how beautiful you are. I’ll remove your garter belt but I want you to keep the stockings on. I want to feel the smoothness of them when you wrap your legs around me later. I’m only going to take your panties off when I can already see your wetness through them. You always get so wet for me… I bet you’re wet right now. 

Tell me, Sweetheart, are you touching yourself right now? Overwhelmed by the anticipation of tonight? You’re gonna have to tell me later and you better be honest with me. I’ll be honest right now… I’m so hard and ready for you I could cum just from thinking about what I want to do to you. I can’t wait to bury my face in your pussy, have you cumming on my tongue in no time after I lick along your folds and suck on your clit. You taste so sweet it puts every dessert to shame. Maybe we’ll just skip out on dessert. 

After eating you out I’ll get undressed. I know how frustrated you get when you can’t feel my skin. You’re handsy, you know. Always finding a way to touch me, even when we’re not in the privacy of my bedroom. You’re lucky I have a soft spot for it, it’s endearing. 

Wonder if you’ll want to return the favor and suck my cock or if you’d prefer me to fuck you right away… You’re a sight with your lips wrapped tightly around my dick, but I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted me inside your cunt instead. I’d give it to you without a second to spare, you were so good. I know you’re going to live up to my expectations. 

So I’ll push into you, grab your knees and sling them around my back. I remember when you said you’re not whole without my thick length inside of you. I can already see your face before me at the sensation of me filling you so full you’re finally satisfied. Head pushed back and throat exposed, begging to be kissed again. You always release such pretty moans when I bite your skin. My favorite sound in the world is when I hit that spot deep inside of you and graze my teeth over your pulse. 

I’ll drive into steadily, you set the pace, Sugar. Just know that I’ll make sure to reach that spot again and again. I want you to run your nails down my back and claw into my arms. Leave a mark on me, I know how possessive you are. 

Once you’re screaming my name, I’ll rub that buddle of nerves for you. With every thrust I’ll bring you closer to the sweet relief your already craving while reading this. You’ll be clenching so hard around me I can barely move anymore. I’ll have you seeing stars that will make you think you went to heaven. But I won’t stop there… I’ll keep fucking you through it until your gripping my satin sheets again. Your legs are going to tremble when you’re cumming on my cock again. Your juices spilling all over me as I finally give you what you really want, my cum inside of you. I’ll paint your insides with it and pull out to see it dripping from your tight hole. I know you want a taste so I’ll gather it on my fingers and make you suck it off. Such a good girl. Only for me. It’s almost a shame I keep you all to myself. Everybody should see how fucking amazing you are, Sugar, but we can’t have that. 

You’ll be exhausted after that, so I promise to clean you up. We’ll spend the rest of the night tangled in my sheets, I’ll take care of you. Give you more kisses, rub circles on your hips until you fall asleep. Or until you need me again. I never know with you, you always find a way to surprise me. 

If you want that, wear the lingerie for me. Enjoy yourself for now until I come to get you for our date. I promise it will be worth the wait of the past few days. I can’t wait to see you, Sweetheart. 

Yours, 

Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
